


a love that comes once in a lifetime

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, LLF Comment Project, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy finds her soulmate in the least unexpected place she imagined.





	a love that comes once in a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Dandelions" by Ruth B.

For her entire life, the bird on her wrist has been a source of comfort to Daisy though she hasn’t always known what it meant.

 

The nuns at the orphanage had mixed feelings about it.

 

On one hand, it meant she has a soulmate out there in the world somewhere so she couldn’t be a completely lost cause.

 

However, when the other shoe dropped, they didn’t like what it could mean about her soulmate.

 

What kind of man could be represented by a delicate bird?

 

It doesn’t take Daisy long to learn to ignore them.

 

Whenever she touched her soul mark, it felt warm and comforting so it couldn’t mean that her soulmate, whoever they were, could be bad.

 

She didn’t think her soulmate’s gender could be limited to male.

 

Though, she never told the nuns that.

 

As a child, whenever she saw a dandelion, Daisy blew on them and wished her soulmate would show up soon.

 

The last place Daisy expects to meet her soulmate is in an underground base when she’s going by a name she chose for herself, before she reclaimed the name stolen from her.

 

At first, Daisy doesn’t give much thought to Bobbi’s code-name, _Mockingbird_.

 

After all, the woman’s ex-husband is around and Jemma’s obvious hero-worship turned crush is pretty obvious to everyone.

 

Then again, Daisy thinks that there’s something between Jemma and Trip too.

 

It’s all a mess and one she’s happy to stay out of, for the most part because she’ll support her friends as much as she’s able to.

 

They’ve given her so much, it’s the least she can do.

 

Then one day, Daisy goes out on an extended mission with Bobbi, that requires them to share a hotel room; which wouldn’t be so bad but there’s only one bed.

 

“Hey, it could be worse, you know. You could be stuck with Hunter.”

 

Daisy pretends to shudder at the thought.

 

As fun and entertaining he is, not to mention a great drinking partner...his comments about Bobbi before she showed up leave much to be desired.

 

“Well, when you put it that way…I definitely came out on top.”

 

Bobbi laughs, tossing her head back as her hair moves gently and it causes Daisy to pause as she takes the blonde woman in.

 

Shaking her head, she decides it’s time to prepare to go to bed.

 

By now, Daisy has perfected her night time routine – done with her shower and other needs quick as can be so Bobbi can use the restroom.

 

Apparently, Bobbi is the same way as Daisy doesn’t hear her come out.

 

“Hey, is that a soulmate mark?” asks Bobbi after catching sight of the bird on Daisy’s wrist as it’s not covered up by make up now.

 

Daisy bites her lip but nods her head.

 

“Yeah, I’ve had it my whole life.”

 

Bobbi smiles gently then rolls up the sleeve of her hoodie to reveal her own mark.

 

It’s an image of a flower.

 

“According to my parents, it appeared when I was about four years old,” comments Bobbi.

 

“Really? Do you mind if I….” she trails off, knowing her question would breach soulmate etiquette.

 

“Nah, it’s cool, we’re friends. I’ve never met my soulmate though,” Bobbi looks between her mark and Daisy then at Daisy’s mark, “maybe I’ve missed the obvious since I haven’t really thought about it in ages.”

 

It takes Daisy a few seconds before she suddenly steps forward to get a closer look.

 

The tattoo could be mistaken for a carnation but the moment Daisy’s own tattoo got near Bobbi’s, they both started to glow a gentle cerulean blue.

 

“Would you look at that, we’re soulmates. I can’t imagine anyone better to be my soulmate,” comments Bobbi.

 

Daisy looks up at her in awe.

 

“Bobbi….”

 

“I meant what I said, you’re a Rockstar but now, you’re my Rockstar; that is, if you want to be.”

 

Bobbi’s hands play with the hem of her hoodie.

 

It strikes Daisy as this is this is the first time she’s seen the normally confidant woman nervous and it’s kind of cute.

 

She moves close to Bobbi then takes her hand in her own.

 

“There’s nothing that I want more. My soul mark has been my one comfort since the first moment I learned what it meant.”

 

Smiling brightly, Bobbi uses her free hand to stroke Daisy’s cheek gently.

 

Then they move at the same time to kiss the other woman.

 

“Mmm…I could get used to this,” comments Daisy a few moments later.

 

“Same here. I’d hate to break up the fun but we do have a mission to complete tomorrow though this is definitely not the end of this by far,” replies Bobbi.

 

Daisy knows Bobbi is right so she doesn’t fight when her soulmate leads her over to the bed.

 

Curling up with her bird, Daisy feels content in a while she never thought possible.

 

The closest she’s come is joining Coulson’s team.

 

Though, she found that to be lacking in comparison to what she’s feeling right now.

 

“How do you think the team will react when they find out?” asked Daisy.

 

“They’ll be supportive because they just want the both of us to be happy, even Lance,” replied Bobbi.

 

Daisy looks at her at the mention of her ex.

 

“We’ve had time to talk, really talk about a lot of things and we’ve agreed we’re better off friends. Though, I think he’ll be jealous that I’m your soul mate cause you’re hot.”

 

She laughs, glad to know she doesn’t have to worry about Lance.

 

“As for Jemma and Trip, they’ll be happy for us. Besides,” Bobbi smirks at Daisy, “I’ll bet they’re soulmates themselves so they’ll get it.”

 

“Yes! I’m glad to know that I’m not the only one who sees something between them. I never quite bought Jemma’s arguments that they’re just friends,” states Daisy with a grin.

 

A couple minutes later, Daisy decides to ask a question.

 

“So, are Mack and Hunter gonna want to have a talk with me when they find when we get back?”

 

Bobbi smiles.

 

“As much as I’m going to be talked to by May and Coulson.”

 

Daisy considers her words then nods because they’ll definitely want to talk to Bobbi especially Coulson especially after everything that’s happened lately between the team and Bobbi & Mack.

 

Still, she’s glad they’ve all moved passed it.

 

Yawning, Daisy snuggles close to Bobbi and wraps her arm around the woman’s waist then smiles when she feels Bobbi kiss the top of her head.

 

“Goodnight Bobbi. I’m really glad that we’ve found each other.”

 

“You took the words right out of my mouth and I want you to know you’ll never be alone again.”

 

They share a gentle kiss before letting themselves fall asleep.

 

Daisy never thought she’d find her soulmate the way that she did but she’s very happy that she did.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
